Conventionally, there is known a robot hand that is attached to a tip of a wrist of a robot, and that grips a workpiece by holding a vertical surface and a horizontal bottom surface of the workpiece (for example, see PTL 1).
The robot hand disclosed in PTL 1 includes claws that respectively contact the vertical surface and the horizontal bottom surface of a workpiece, and grips the workpiece by separately and linearly moving the claws by different actuators.